Dark Princess
by DxInsider
Summary: The War is over. But a new Vision comes, who is this Princess and why do the Deatheaters follow her? Harry is going into his 7th year of Hogwarts why couldn't his life get easyer for once? YaoiSlash will be in the fic. Remus & Sirius as a couple.


Dark Princess

By: DxInsider

Chapter 1

KEY

"talking"

_Parselmouth_

It was the finally battle. The battle to end it all. Two fight to the death, only one can live. Harry Potter of the Light against Tom Marvolo Riddle the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry fought for his family that was murder by this monster, he fought for his friends who believe in him and he fought for the people who were now gone that could no longer speak for themselves of the pain that the Dark Lord had done to them. Spells, Curses, Hexes were thrown from their twin wands, as they fought to the bitter end. Until the Dark Lord yelled that unforgivable spell that had ended many lives, aiming it right at Harry's heart. But with his last bit of power, Harry stood on his feet, brave and true as he yelled out, "Reflecto Sempra!"

The spell absorb the Avada Kedavra, forming a ball of green light. It then was sent flying right at Voldemort, hitting him right into his cold, black heart. He's body started to smoke and melt into nothing, leaving only his robes and wand; which turned to ash, leaving its Phoenix Feather core behind. Deatheaters saw their master fall and started to run away, trying to escape the Order; but only a few got away, the rest were caught. Harry fell to his knees and began to cry; it was finally over, his parents, Cedric, Sirius, everyone…they could all rest in peace knowing it was finally over now. "Harry, my boy, you must stand."

Dumbledore was by Harry's side, helping him to feet, taking him back to Hogwarts. He heard his friends, Order Members asking if he was ok; Dumbledore just say it was all over now. The next thing Harry remember he was laying in bed in one of the rooms in Hogwarts. He curled up in his bed, finally being able to sleep with no visions of Voldemort. Boy was he wrong. As Harry slept he had a vision…

Harry's Vision

Harry was in Riddle's manor, it was bright; all the windows were open. The sun came shinning in, making everyone look…well beautiful. He heard music coming from one of the rooms, he remember it was the throne room. Inside the room was a girl wearing bright color robes, using her magic to brighten up the room; making a stain glass window of a rose with a silver snake wrapped around it. "Princess, you must not stay here."

Wormtail and the few Deatheaters that did escape; they were on their knees before the girl. She turned around and Harry was able to see her face finally; what a hottie she was too! She had long midnight hair that went down to her knees, pale skin that looked like fresh falling snow and her eyes oh her eyes, they were as green as his, maybe even greener. She smiled at the Deatheaters, "I am not running. This is my home and I am staying. But as your Princess and mistress now you will all march yourself to Hogwarts and hand yourself over to the Order; expect you Peter, I still need you around for now. Do I make myself clear?"

The Deatheaters all stood up, bowing to her then leaving to hand themselves over to the Order; Wormtail just stared at his Princess. "Princess I am worried for your safety. Harry Potter will kill you like, like our Lord."

Sighed. "Peter, he's not going to kill me. Because I am going to give him something he lost." She turned and looked out her window. "Besides, if it wasn't for me; he would have never known what Daddy was going to do next in the war. So hush up and help me make this manor bright again."

End of Vision.

Word's from me the Author- I don't own Harry Potter & Co. I only own the Dark Princess. Their will be Spoilers from all 6 books. But Dumbledore didn't die and Snape is on the light side. The Dark Princess is just as powerful as her Daddy, Voldemort, so poop poop to you. The Reflecto Sempra is a made up spell that me and my sister did. we OWN IT. DO NOT STEAL IT! It reflects the death spell back at the user in a ball of green light. It destroys both the body, heart and soul so the person can NOT come back. Only Harry (and his Gryffindor blood line) and Merlin can do it. It's a powerful light spell. SO DON'T STEAL IT! Anyway Please R&R


End file.
